


Young and Beautiful

by rin17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin17/pseuds/rin17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling ugly with age and needing reassuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

I remember when we were younger, we would go running around the city on different adventures from his clients. Every morning he would tell me how beautiful I was when I slept. The sun through my blond hair, the shadows on my face disappearing and when i opened my eyes, he would tell me how my eyes would look like the sun shinning through the ocean. I would also tell him how beautiful he is as well. He started doing it less and less and I know he doesn't need to tell me every day. when he would say I love you I would say it back. But now when ever i say it he doesn't respond back almost like he didn't here me. (we've been together for a long time we couldn't get married because it wasn't legal like it is now). Now that we're both old men I've been wondering if he has just fallen out of love with me. Maybe he just doesn't want to be with a man anymore. I tell him this this morning while we are eating breakfast. Like usual he doesn't say anything.

The next morning I wake to him leaned up on his elbow just staring at me with this loving, fond yet exasperated look on his face and his curly hair a mess as usual. I asked "what is it". he becomes very serious and says "I have never fallen out of love with you. I don't care about your gender I don't care that your old. Dear we are both old if you haven't noticed, and yes I love you and always will love you even after I die." I just stare at him blushing wanting to cry and feeling like an idiot for even thinking that he didn't love me. Then he goes on this poetical rant on how beautiful I am with age, points out every wrinkle to tell me it contributes to my beauty. I have to kiss him just to shut him up. 

 

 

(Very short story I know but I was listening to the song and some how i came up with a johnlock. Very first fanfic so pleeeeeeeeeeease don't be rude constructed criticism is welcomed so be nice.)


End file.
